


Ricorrente

by ArkaschaPlotnik



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkaschaPlotnik/pseuds/ArkaschaPlotnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari knows he is being replaced. He doubts he will do something to change it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricorrente

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's not a native English speaker. Please, if you spot any mistakes, tell me.

Ricorrente

What I am to you is not real

What I am to you, you do not need

What I am to you is not what you mean to me

You give me miles and miles of mountains

And I'll ask for the sea

-Damien Rice, "Volcano"

 

The first time it happens, Hibari does not care. It is none of his business, anyway, and he lets it slip while he does something he actually cares about.

The second time, he shrugs as Kusakabe informs him that Dino has not called or sent anything regarding the event, and he thinks that maybe it was cancelled. Only later, when he hears Tsunayoshi and Kyoko talk about how handsome Dino and his date looked together, he realizes that the event was a success and, in fact, happened.

The third time Dino promises they are doing something together; Hibari actually looks forward to it. He has never been to Sicily, but he has heard Dino's men talk about how beautiful and peaceful it is. As the date for the trip gets closer and Dino does not mention it, not even once, Hibari assumes that they are not going, and thinks that at least he will not have to pack and un-pack. It is not until he calls Dino that he realizes that he is in Sicily, with someone else. Hibari then scowls at the phone and hangs up, telling Kusakabe that the Tenth Cavallone will not help, since he is nowhere near and will not be able to make it on time for the mission. The next day, Hibari Kyoya and a small team attack an enemy family in order to recover stolen documents from The Foundation regarding the boxes' analysis. It is a tough fight, since Hibari was not supposed to go with such as small group but to be accompanied by a Cavallone team; but at the end of the day no one is dead and Hibari is still too angry to let the walls remain without marks. When he drops a report in front of Tsunayoshi, his knuckles are still bleeding and he looks as if he has not gotten any sleep in two days. Sawada knows that it is better not to mention it, and lets him go back to his room without even a scolding regarding his reckless actions.

The fourth time Dino changes plans without telling him, Hibari expects it to happen. He remains silent as Cavallone talks to him about his plans to fly to Spain and spend a few days there, with some girl Hibari has never heard about. He bits his tongue and exits the room, leaving Dino with a surprised expression. Kyoya thinks he's just acting. He would not forget that they were supposed to go together, just as he has not forgotten that Hibari hates strawberries and always drinks tea at five. Once again, the first wall he finds when he goes back to the Vongola mansion is hit and his knuckles, which have just recently healed, are bloody and red.

The fifth time, the Cloud Guardian thinks that he is being replaced. The sixth time, Hibari is sure of it. Both times he is filled with anger, and both times he takes his fury against walls.

The seventh time, Hibari nods politely as Dino talks to him about spending some time together in some exotic place in late November. September has just started, and when Dino has already left, Hibari realizes he has not confronted the Cavallone about ditching him every single time. He has not told him off about cancelling plans. Then, it suddenly hits him: Hibari does not want to be replaced, and he has been enduring Dino's bullshit just to see how long he plans to keep on with it. He allows it to happen, just to see how much he can get. Just to see if this is how it is going to be.

He no longer has enough strenght to hit walls.


End file.
